Wolf Master
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: He who lived in another world would get the chance to prove himself as he escalates through the ranks of a mere bodyguard to one of the generals of the Fire Nation army. But what happens when the general don't want to partake in the war because he knows he is in the wrong side? Read to see what comes of the first wolf master. Rework in progress, will be crossposted here and on Ao3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is the writer of this story, now, if this sounds familiar, is because it probably is.**

 **I had downloaded the original story and asked to the writer of this his okay if I could use this, which he said I could, so there is that.**

 **Of course that I didn't let the thing completely equal, I am already making major differences in this thing even in the prologue, things you people may not notice, and about the picture that I am using as the cover, is not mine, this is Minoru Kohinata, he looks like Ryo Sakazaki.**

 **And this will contain crossovers, just that it will be later in the story obviously.**

It was supposed to be just a prank, I really thought it would have ended all okay, I thought that life would be okay, with fun and games, I mean, I am in high school, I wasn't expecting for something different to happen in school.

But as I told everyone, I wasn't expecting, didn't mean that nothing actually happened.

I threw myself on the ground as I saw I guy around my age, with a machine gun coming into the distance of the cafeteria where I was, people probably didn't notice the guy who was probably going to kill us all, because they were all laughing at my probably scared expression, but then again, I was scared as fuck since I could easily die at any moment.

They all did the same as I did when the guy came shooting in our direction, I was just so scared, what I was supposed to do? This isn't an anime and if this was, I am pretty sure I would just be the unknown background character.

But what if I stopped the guy from killing us all? I can see it, I saw a lot of WWE moves and MMA fights, I could easily immobilize him and be revered as a hero in the social media and all that, the love that I would receive make me have a boost on YouTube and Instagram and Keemstar and Phillip DeFranco would even make a video about me, I will be loved by everyone, there won't be any hate in my direction, dad would love me, mom would finally accept me, I can't really see anything bad happening if I do things right, and if I fail, I will probably give time to the others and they will revere me as a helper.

"Fail is impossible," I whispered to myself as I looked at my classmates and tackled the guy's torso while I pulled his legs, I hear shooting from the machine gun, from what I am able to see the gunshot through the roof, so nothing bad happened, I picked the machine gun so he couldn't shoot me and I bashed his head in, I didn't know why I did something like that, but that somewhat… Enjoyable.

Oh God, am I slowly turning into a freak? I really don't know, I hear steps coming here, I sigh in relief, it must be the cops.

Another guy comes in with a machine gun and glare at me.

"Thomas was caught!" The guy said as more guys with machine guns appear to raise their guns at my directions.

"For fuck sake, there are more psychos?" I draw the gun and I began to barrage against the others school shooters, it appears that is more simple than it looks, I feel mixed on that, on one hand, I probably look awesome by doing it, on the other hand, now I know why there are so many school shooting and shit.

My gun jammed, I throw the gun in their direction and get the guy that I bashed and use it as a protection, only to notice that there were no more gunshots, I blink once, twice, and look at where the school shooters, they were all dead, I killed them, I don't know how to feel, am I supposed to be happy for saving people, should I be sad, because I still killed people, no matter if it was on self-defense or to protection?

Suddenly, everyone began to cheer, and I want to say something, but soon as I raise my hand in commemoration, but I fall in my knees, looking at my own body, there are too many wounds, I didn't even notice those little things.

I blink to see that there are cops and nurses, doctors, all the medics, and shit was upon me, I smile, at least I got attention I think that I deserved.

"I just wish… I did more, I want more, a girlfriend, money, to be able to live the perfect life without doing much… Maybe I just wanted to be someone important." I whispered as I saw everything stopping for a moment.

"What would you do, if you had the chance to be important?" I heard someone say, now that I noticed, everyone looks like they are part of a static image, they wouldn't move, say, no, nothing at all.

I turned to see… An egg? What this looks like, Berserker? Hell out of here sonuvabitch!

"Well, I would take it obviously, let's face it, I am not really the main character in my own life, I am just the secondary character, I mean, I just died shooting other three people, I died out of fucking nowhere, this shit only happens with important characters when is Walking Dead or Game Of Thrones and yeah… My life isn't any of those." I said to the weird egg, heh, lamenting about the sadness of life to a fucking egg of all things.

The egg said nothing for a long time before it disappeared, I kinda thought that I was over hallucinating, before it began to scream, a scream so loud that began a hurricane that pushed me in, while everyone was stuck as an image, it was somehow believable, anime logic as it bests.

Little did I know, that my life would get strange

More than it already is at the moment, which is pretty much, I am starting to regret this idea.

Ugghh, what a pain in my back, literally, I can't feel shit, what am I supposed to do? I try to get up, I succeed with my legs feeling wobbly as noddle stick.

In the middle of a fucking forest just after dying, seriously? I just can't into a simple life, can I?

Thinking about it… Where in the seven fucks am I? I mean, I was saved by an egg of all things and I was thrown away by the hurricane, I could literally be anywhere in ... Well... Everywhere, ugh I just hope they can speak my language, or that I look like one of them, less I need is to be a slave because I am different, like John Carter in Mars, that movie is a guilty pleasure of mine, I admit.

I grab my head in deep pain, images began to enter my mind.

Blood, dead bodies on the floor, a white wolf howling to a red moon, I quickly throw up on the floor before I hear a scream, and being the stupid person I am, I ran there to see what is going on, only to see a little girl trying to run away from a wolf, but there is a thing wrong in this… Why is the little girl of my size in my perspective?

I look at myself only to notice that I was somehow transformed into a kid, for fuck sake.

I pick a random rock and throw in the black wolf, who was close to bit the girl, the rock hit it's eye and got stuck into it, I can see the blood from the wound, the little girl was able to run away while the wolf ran into my direction, suddenly I can see everything brightly, as if revelation came to me, I can see it now, a bunch of monks talking about 'The Way Of the Wolf' and they practicing their Kata, for some reason, I feel as if I am able to do the same Kata as they did, fight like they did, be who they were, maybe is a byproduct of being transported to this place, wherever this is.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" I screamed without thinking about the name, kicking the wolf before rushing it with punches only to finish with two open palms.

Now I realized, I just did Yamcha attacks, am I in a Dragon Ball? I don't know.

Well well well… It seems that I found something worthy." I turned to see what it said that, but then, I saw a miracle.

A fucked up miracle, the wolf suddenly had a somewhat human face, it was pretty fucking ugly, like, it seems like something that Berserk people would see, for fuck sake, why?!

Are you serious that from so many possible worlds I get in this one? If it was supposed to be an anime world, I had to be in the most fucked up world after Worm? Fuck my existence, I was going to say life, but this is my second life, so there is that.

I continued to beat it up, what I less need is to this whatever this wolf actually is to kill me or rape me, no no for that.

Others wolves appeared, I still smashed them all good, actually, I spent so much time killing more and more wolves that I lost account of how much I killed and how much time passed between before and after the fight.

Blood travels from my eye as one of those bastards managed to cut my eye, or something like that, the important thing is that I can't see with my left eye at the moment.

"There he is, dad." The same girl that I rescued said, with her dad and a bunch of other guys.

" Hello child, I see that you saved my daughter, but I ask you... Why?" Huh? This voice is... Suspiciously familiar to me, and me no like.

" Well, because she needed... Seriously, there was a screaming girl and there were these wolves trying to kill her, I am pretty sure that anyone would have helped her." Now that these things are clear, I have to go home... Wait a minute... I don't have a home.

" Since you don't have a home, I would like to employ you as the guardian of my daughter, Azula, princess of the fire nation." Did I say that aloud?

" Yes, yes you did." He said back to me.

" Oh, sorry about that, you want me to protect her? Why? I mean, you have all of these soldiers right there behind you right now, I am pretty sure that you have more of those." I said as I arched my eyebrow at him.

" I will explain better if you come with me to my palace." I was going to reject him, but just like an anime character, my stomach decided to rumble and I felt like I was going to die in due to my own embarrassment of such ridiculousness.

I nodded before following them.

Well, looking at the bright side...

Shit could be worse.

"And please refrain from using such vulgar words in front of my daughter."

My bad.


	2. author note

So, I am moving on

Wait a second!

I didn't mean in a way that I was going to stop this or the other stories.

I am just moving on from Fanfiction to Archive of our Own due to some motives, such as the possible problems I may get from publishing "Sexual content" or lemons, since I did see some of the stories that contained lemons being stopped due to that.

Another thing is that is easier to me post crossovers there, since this website can only put a crossover of two while I generally have multi crossover stories.

Another problem that I got in publishing stories is that my computer broke and I had to buy another, that's why I could only publish one story ever since I gave that major stop, it suck to write a fanfic on a cellphone.

So, yeah, don't worry, I am not deleting the stories, I am just descontinuing them here while their new updates will be on Ao3

BTW the username is TheCursedGentleman


End file.
